


Operação babá - Operation babysitter

by Vikdrumond



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alpha Ivar, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bloody Ragnarsons genes, Damn hormones, F/M, Friendship, Friendzone, Ivar being annoyingly protective, Just a favor, Nanny Ivar, Omega OC, Omega Reader, Protective Instincts, Trying to keep Ivar from killing his niece, best friend - Freeform, nanny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikdrumond/pseuds/Vikdrumond
Summary: It was supposed to be just a favor. A help to a friend.A guarantee the idiot wouldn't kill his niece when he babysit.When would it be difficult to take care of a two year old?Answer. Very, very hard.Everything is very difficult when it comes to Ivar Lothbrok.Which makes me ask why I still be your friend.Also posted on Spirit fanfics.





	1. How am I really your friend?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first or second language. So expect some misleading names or wrong tenses. Let me know if you find anything wrong, I'll try to fix it as soon as possible.  
If my English experience is not that bad then I can consider translating the rest of my work.  
Good reading.

\- So I was thinking about going to that old movie theater, is he going to be running a marathon of old Vikings documentaries, than going with me? - I asked chewing on the last piece of my hamburger. I knew that Ivar was crazy about his Viking heritage and I also loved historical documentaries.

\- This weekend I can't. - Said taking a potato and dipping in ketchup. - I have to babysit.

I almost choked on the water when he said that. _What?_

\- Ivar? Did you say babysitter? How to care for a child? Of a living being that cries and can die? - I asked blinking stupidly looking at him.

\- Hmm? Yes, this weekend. - Unfortunately he was still concentrated chewing on the food and didn't see the stupid grimace I made.

\- And they voluntarily gave you a child to take care of?" FOR TWO DAYS!? - I asked in horror. - You killed my Cactus! It was a cactus !!! And only had to look once a week !!! 30 minutes maximum !!!

He continued chewing without expressing any reaction to my comment.

\- You didn't tell them the Cactus story, did you?" - I asked suspiciously. - Have you taken care of any children? Remove that, I already know the answer. - I said sighing tired.

\- How hard can it be to take care of a two-year-old? - Asked me carefree finally looking at me.

\- How am I really your friend? - I asked throwing my hands up and giving up to make him see the reason.

One thing you eventually learn about Ivar is that he is absolutely stubborn. If he puts something in his head he can bet he will. Even though it's absolutely stupid and irresponsible. The guy will do just to prove he can.

\- It has something to do with the fact that you punched Sigurd before I could sophomore year. - Said biting his hamburger. - It was a good punch even for an Omega. - Spoke the last part looking at me maliciously.

He knew how he hated being compared to other people for my omega condition. It was as if all I could do was incredible and unbelievable for being an Omega, and for being an Omega I could never do, be equal to or greater than an alpha or beta. _Stupid society._

Which brings me to the second thing you need to know about Ivar. He was incredibly annoying.

Rather than getting into a discussion about what a crap the speech was I'm an alpha, I'm superior I just rolled my eyes and stole his chips.

\- Hey! - He shouted indignantly.

\- Excuse me? Did you say anything? My omega ears don't hear that far. - I said sarcastically. - So who was the unfortunate who put your son's life in your hands?"

\- My brother. - _Ah, the ragnarsons genes._ The word I use to wrap up stupidity, courage, and very, very stubbornness. Apart from the ability to hunt anything with a skirt and damn blue eyes.

Right, Ivar had 4 older brothers. Which didn't necessarily mean that he liked them or them him. What as your best friend (a title I got from him when we were 16, yes he spoke the word best friend with all the letters) I never knew any reveals a lot, of course I heard many and many complaints about them in those years beyond More photos I have never met a single member of your family personally.

Not that I can blame them, Ivar could have a terrible temper. And if they are anything like him family dinners would be very interesting.

\- Which? - I asked curiously. - I didn't know they had children? Or were married.

\- Ubbe. And no, he is not married. - Said withdrawing money when the waitress came to collect the bill, I did not even have time to protest about sharing the meal when he gave me a look that clearly said neither try. The guy had a killer, smaller people would have run from that look. - He had a roll with a girl named Margreth.

\- She wasn't your other brother's girlfriend? What was his name? Hinrk ... Hitser? No, Hvitserk! - I said.

\- They shared. - He said looking suddenly quite embarrassed knowing how I hated the idea. - She was a pretty _complacent omega. _They are kind of engaged now.

_Ah._ It was a cruel world we lived in. But their cruelty was especially aimed at those who were low in the food chain, and the omegas well ... the omegas were the end of the chain. Especially omegas without being linked to an alpha or beta, I would know why it was one.

Although the laws that stated that omega was owned by a beta or an alpha were overturned, as well as the reproduction law that had been instituted when there was a sharp drop in population due to the wars, society itself still supported it. a binding ritual, especially when said omega was linked to more than one alpha.

So it was explicit that if you were an omega it would be much better if you were connected and had many babies. The benefits were obvious protection, sponsorship (whether a living allowance, a scholarship, or simply a good word to the right circle of people to get that job they would never get), money and political support programs. search. Have I said how I love my society? Not? Oh well.

But just as the benefits were great there were the obvious harms, which was basically dependent on an alpha (or beta) and is subject to all forms of control that a bond exerted. What would you say that a bite to a neck gland during sex would have such an influence? And many people ask why I never had sex.

It was a personal thing. It required security and tremendous trust in your partner. Who would guarantee me that when we go see the guy would not mark me as yours? No one, why links can only be broken with death or by alphas (never would anyone give up on a totally complacent sex slave). What if it was to choose to have a sexual release and be dependent and influenced (hormones are a drug) forever from a partner and full of babies or die single and have a choice in my life? I will choose freedom, thank you.

\- Did you just accept? - I looked skeptically at him.

\- He will pay me 300 dollars. - He said indifferently taking his crutches and getting up.

\- You're rich. - I still answered skeptically.

\- No, my father is who he is. - Spoke tired sighing, his legs were probably hurting. - It would be nice to get some change without having to ask him.

I should probably get up and help him, again Ivar and if I did that he would never look at me or talk to me again. The stubborn idiot thought that any help was reflecting guilt or pity for his condition. Instead of just caring and caring for a friend. Stupid ragnarsons genes.

\- Also, how much trouble can a child be? Especially with my lovely friend helping me. - Spoke casually.

\- What!? - I asked/shouted getting up from the seat and drawing the attention of the rest of the restaurant.

\- We both know you won't leave me in good conscience alone with a baby. - Said turning and looking over my shoulder. - What do they call it? Are you complicit in murder for negligence?

\- I hate you. - I said wearing my coat and escorted him to the exit. - I really hate you so much knew.

\- No you do not. - Said holding the door for me and looking at me. And I just rolled my eyes. -Besides, it's only a two-year-old, how much trouble can she be? - He asked with all his alpha confidence.

And finally the third thing to know about Ivar Lothbrok. He is an alpha.


	2. One day. Just a day without labels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language. So I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes made.  
One of the largest chapters I have ever written.  
I really don't know where this fic goes, I'm developing my ideas as I write.  
Therefore, I accept any suggestions you have about how I develop it.  
Good reading.

**In the previous chapter:**

“- I hate you - I said wearing my coat and accompanied him to the exit. - I really hate you so much knew.

\- No you do not. - Said holding the door for me and looking at me. And I just rolled my eyes. - Plus it's just a two year old, how much problem can it be? - Asked with all his alpha confidence.

And finally the third thing to know about Ivar Lothbrok. He is an alpha.”

** _“Equality may be a right, but there is no power over the earth that can make it a fact.”_ **

\- Honoré de Balzac.

My day had started off wonderfully, it had so much potential to go on like this but of course a lot of things had to happen.

First biased idiot of my teacher. The man was a damn beta but he acted as if the sun hit his ass, his belief in the archaic Alpha-Beta-Omega structure was so disgusting.

Most people would think a college professor would have a more open mind and be more susceptible to the changes our society has undergone over the past 20 years, right? Wrong, the idiot had the boldness to try to feel me.

It all started at the end of class when he handed me the results of my final test. He used to call his students alphabetically to deliver the test results (the bastard had a hidden joy in saying he passed or not, and this year was worse because it was the last year of the course and his subject was the The last one that was left to give the notes), with all my luck to have a name starting with one of the last letters of the alphabet, I was the last person to be called who also left me alone with the bastard.

Alright, I kind of should have hoped for this it's not like he's trying to be subtle in his interest in the omegas in my classroom, which so far only contained six omega students and of those four were men. It's one more thing to look at, another totally different to try to grab a student.

The more I should know better, I should know as soon as I saw your eyes looking at me mischievously. I simply should know better.

So when I got up from my chair and approached his desk to get my proof I was not surprised that he pulled the paper back so that I leaned against the table and was relatively closer to him than I was comfortable with. I was upset, and that annoyance turned to fury with his audacity to grab my arm and try to kiss me.

He tried why I used my other free arm and pushed with my elbow to his nose, making me appreciate when I heard the distinctive cracking sound of a broken nose.

And at that moment I was never so happy to be friends with Ivar Lothbrok. Ivar and his intensive self-defense classes and his crazy personal safety training.

**Flashback on:**

“-Well, you know, punch it. - Spoke looking at me analytic remembering the punch I had given in Sigurd. - It's a start, but when I'm done with you ... - Said approaching me and stopping near my face. - When I break up with you no one will dare touch you. Let's start.

"I'm almost sorry I asked for your help." ] - I grumbled feeling uncomfortable with the smile he was giving, promised pain and more pain.

Damn, what did I get involved in? ”

**Flashback off.**

\- Do not touch me! - I screamed away from him.

\- Bitch! - He said holding his nose that had begun to bleed. - You will pay for it!

\- I'm going? It was you who tried to grab me! - I said indignantly taking advantage of his distraction in trying to bleed and taking my evidence that had fallen to the floor near the table. I quickly walked away as far as possible toward the door.

\- As if anyone would believe in bloody omega! All you know is stay warm and spread your legs. - Said getting up from the chair and going towards me.

\- Come one step closer and I'll show you exactly what an omega can do. - I spoke sharply making him stop moving towards me to my relief. - Come closer and everyone will know how this damn omega bitch broke his nose.

One of the benefits of being an omega, if you can call it that, is that we are so far away in this damn food chain that society nourishes that the mere fact that one of us can knock or hurt a beta or alpha is so ridiculous and unthinkable. that none of them (alphas / betas) wants to be recognized for having gone through it. A huge shot at her wounded pride and a blessing to my species never to be recognized or accused of violent acts.

Society can describe / classify omegas as gentle (which most of us are) and affable (which we may be, this is variable), but never inhospitable or aggressive. Which is total bullshit, yes we can get malleable if we are tied to someone else we can also be quite protective and aggressive against someone who tries to hurt the people we love (there's a reason no one is crazy enough to try to hurt an omega cub).

\- You wouldn't dare! - He spoke later then stopped as if considering if I was really worth all this effort.

Apparently not because he returned to his desk.

\- There are very few things I wouldn't do. - I say watching the way he sat back in his chair.

\- Say something about it and you ... - He began threatening me without finishing the sentence.

We both knew I would not make the complaint, the world we lived in was unfair and unfavorable to omegas. Especially for unlinked omegas like me.

\- Thanks for the note teacher. - Said finally looking at my test and seeing the result. _100% correct._ \- I really appreciate that I'll never have to face your face again. - I said going out the door.

As I was turning the corridor I started running.

I ran away from this room. Away from that person.

I ran until I felt my legs begin to sag causing me to stop and lean against some wall.

\- I wish ... - I whispered, letting a few tears finally fall down my cheeks, along with the weight of past events finally registering in my brain. - I just wanted to ... - I said now crying. - I just wanted to live in a different world.

A world in which I am not judged.

Not to be harassed.

How hard would it be to live in this world?

I just wanted someone ... Someone to see me for who I am, not what I am.

_One day. Just a day without labels._ I wished drying my tears.

Suddenly I felt a vibration in my back pocket. It was my phone with a message from Ivar.

**Ivar:** Remember how you promised you would help with the pacifier project?

**Me:** Yes ... I have a vague memory about you manipulating me emotionally to participate in it.

**Me:** Wouldn't the pacifier project just start from 14 hours?

I typed confused. He should only get his niece at this time and it was still 13 hours and 20 minutes.

**Ivar: **An unforeseen happened... wouldn't you know how to remove paint from the walls? Not that I need to.

What did he do?

**Ivar:** How long do you get here? It will take a long time?

**Ivar:** Remember you are leaving a child unsupervised.

Laugh.

I could feel his despair.

**Me:** Don't you keep an eye on her?

**Ivar:** Yes, and?

**Me:** I'm coming soon. Stop looking desperate.

**Ivar:** I never get desperate!

**Me:** I believe you... So I will bring a paint remover. I'll be there in 20 minutes, try not to commit negligent murder.

**Ivar:** No promises.

I stopped typing and took a deep breath. Trust a friend to make you feel better.

(...)

How much trouble could a two-year-old do after all?

Answer. _Very, very problem._

Ragna was a little girl of two years and a few months very cute. He looked like a little angel at first sight with his delicate blond curls falling in waves and his bright blue eyes that looked more like comets across the immensity of the universe. More like all her angel side she also had a demonic side.

Today she was quietly doodling a butterfly drawing, which would be great and completely acceptable if a) the drawing was not being on the wall and b) She wasn't covered in paint.

\- What did you say about being easy? - I asked Ivar, who gave me an angry look, if I were someone else I could cringe and apologize... kind of got used to his deadly glances. - She sure got it from her side of the family. - I said when the little girl was trying to fool me with her bright eyes and pouting just like her uncle.

\- What? The unmistakable charm? - He said looking at me strangely as I cradled her carefully in my arms trying to pull the crayon out of her tiny little hands.

\- I was thinking more about early manipulation and comet eyes. - I said making lovely faces until I managed to get that dangerous weapon out of her little hands. Half of the wall of Ivar's apartment was already decorated with pink and purple scribbles. - On the other hand you no longer have to spend money on decoration.

\- Very funny. - Said. - Haven't you been a nanny yet? Shouldn't you know how to take care of a child?

\- First yes I know the basics of taking care of a child, thank you. - I said when I put Ragna in the playpen that her uncle was fortunately bright enough to build. - But I only got here five minutes ago, which seems like long enough for you to destroy half of your apartment.

\- She wanted to draw. - Said shrugging. - How would I know the crayon scratches? Besides, I'd given her a leaf to scribble. And you said you would help me.

\- Sure, blame it on the two-year-old. - I mocked. - You did psychological blackmail with me which left me no other choice, besides I came as fast as I could. What happened to picking her up at your 14-hour brother's house?

\- His flight was rescheduled, I had to catch her earlier. - He sighed tiredly.

\- So you managed to survive 1 hour alone with her. - Said kindly. - She must be tired and hungry, where are her things?

\- There. - Said pointing to two large lilac bags on the table. - Margreth apparently left a list of things Ragna may or may not do.

\- That's great. - I say opening the first bag and seeing the clothes and other hygiene items. - She says we should not let her watch too much television and that if she has trouble sleeping just give this stuffed rabbit. - I said reading the list and shaking the white rabbit with pink bows in both ears.

\- My! My! - Said the little girl trying to get out of the playpen and get the rabbit.

_That was so cute._ I thought going to her and handing over the stuffed animal.

\- Ok. - Said turning to see him leaning against the wall looked at me intensely. - I'll teach you how to prepare her food.

\- What? - Asked confused.

\- You didn't think I would do everything here, did you? - I asked mischievously taking off his coat and leaving it on the couch. Lothbrok, you are about to take an intensive course on how to become a nanny, with diaper change and all. - I spoke maliciously seeing his normally indifferent expression melt into a frightened one.

_Maybe my day wasn't so bad after all._ I thought looking at him, I could always have fun at his expense.

\- Can you tell me if she's already had lunch? - I asked passing him to go towards the kitchen. - And have you eaten anything yet? I know how you can pass up your meals. - I said disapprovingly, he had an incredible habit of forgetting the eating time.

\- Are these fingerprints? - Ivar spoke from behind me touched my right arm making me shiver. - Who... _Who_ hurt you? - Asked / ordered with his alpha voice.

Damn it! I had checked my makeup to make sure he didn't see my puffy eyes from crying but had totally forgotten to check my arm for bruises.

Looking down, you could see four fingerprints that were already turning purple. Damn it!

\- _I asked who hurt you?_ \- He spoke again slowly as if to emphasize the question.

And I shuddered not at the pain of my bruises being held by his hands but by the fury visible in his voice. She promised pain.

_Much pain._

And there goes my hope of having the rest of a quiet day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Suggestions for the next chapter and Ivar's reaction?


	3. You worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes made.
> 
> This is the picture of Ivar's kitchen and the column where our dear Oc was cornered.

** **

* * *

**“The other person's reality lies not in what he reveals to you, but in what he cannot reveal to you. So if you understand him, listen not to what he says, but to what he doesn't say.”**

\- Kilhah Gabin.

* * *

**P.V. Narrator/Ivar**

He met her eyes, such a mundane shade of brown and at the same time so extraordinary.

Most people would not look twice at those ordinary eyes that convey such extraordinary kindness to anyone who would deign to look more closely (or whom she allowed to see).

More was something he had been able to identify after five minutes of watching her. _She is good._ It was something he could clearly see despite his defensive facade because he was what could hardly be classified as good.

She is good. It was not noticeable at first glance. The more you spent more time with her, the more you noticed.

It was not an easy goodness. It was not the brilliant kindness that most heroes or heroines had. She didn't light the room or move crowds. It was not an innocent goodness, after all it she was not innocent.

Those eyes had seen things.

_They had seen things._ They had an ancient but no less bright light that was usually seen in people with many scars. But the extraordinary thing was not the kindness shown in them, but what that they had this ancient light (this light of knowledge and pain) and still have goodness.

It was for those eyes that he was intrigued when he first saw her. Eyes that could absolutely convey kindness and sweetness in one moment and acquire steel in another. Eyes so worldly extraordinary that he learned to love.

And it made his blood boil. Why those eyes ... Those intriguing eyes were red as if they had just cried. It was the saddest eyes he'd ever seen her use.

And that fact only added to his anger. Why did they hurt her. Your friend. Your omega.

He probably had a mad look of anger that promised pain because she briefly stared at him in fear.

And as if it were possible she backed back further against the wall as if feeling that the situation had just gotten worse. She was sure whoever the hell it was that hurt her would be in serious trouble, because they not only left her with bruises that were rapidly turning a shade of dark purple but also made her cry.

They might call him possessive the more they would pay.

Why did they hurt her.

Ivar almost smiled as he began to trace the junction between her neck and shoulder and she shuddered with the light touches of feathers and the anticipation of his promise no longer strayed from his touch, that was just one of the demonstrations that many ways she trusted him. In another moment he would have been amused by her reaction teasing her over and over, but now he just needed to ask a question.

\- Aren't you going to tell me a name?- He asked softly, moving closer to his personal space.

\- Ivar... - She whispered as a warning sign as I approached my nose to her gland.

\- Relax I won't hurt her. - I whispered inhaling a large portion of the aroma of her neck catching the smell of books, chocolate and rain, as well as a strange smell that did not belong to her of cigarette and chemicals and if I sucked in the air more slowly causing her shivers ... Well. - Did you know that no matter how much perfume you pass or baths take the last smell of those who touched you is kept in your gland? - Said giving a small smile fun when she realized what I was doing. - That's how I know it was a beta that touched you, now I just need to focus on finding that wretched smell again and make it pay. Wouldn't that be fun?

\- Ivar I ...

\- Why don't you start by telling me what really happened? You know in case I need to know what level of violence to instill when find it. - I spoke using my sweetest voice.

\- I can fight my own battles. - She said pulling her neck back away from my touch looking away from mine eyes for the first time since the beginning of this conversation.

\- Oh, I know. I will only finish as painfully as possible what you certainly started. - I said smug as if my statement overturned all his arguments. - Then...?

\- Will you stop grabbing me now? And with that furious killer look? - She asked wryly and then letting out a long breath.

\- Look furious killer? - I asked reluctantly removing her hands, even keeping her a respectable distance of four inches and still holding her arm in case she decided to escape my question.

**P.V. Reader**

\- Couldn't you let that go? Do you think I need protection or someone to defend me? - I asked avoiding moving, his hand still felt steel on my arm and his mouth was a few minutes ago closer to my neck than made me comfortable. - That I have time for people to play me like a helpless maiden who needs a white knight whenever the world isn't fair enough to her? What kind of person do you think I am? - I said annoyed trying to get out of his grip which unfortunately only made him get more closer to me.

\- I would hardly classify her as a helpless maiden or myself as a white knight. - He said shrugging nonchalantly. - Ah ... I'm aware that you can defend yourself very well and that few things hit you, which is why I'm intrigued to know what upset you so much that you cried and hurt yourself.

Before i could deny that I had been crying he hand began to trace the swelling on my lower eyelid caused by my tears from earlier. _Ok, he proved his point._

_Miserable._ My mind grumbled at the smug smile he was giving.

\- This matters? - I asked tiredly finally giving up the grip of his arm this was not getting me anywhere but getting closer to him. - I've already solved the problem and anything you do will only make a situation that is already over worsened, it's not like I'm still going to see you next year, my classes are over. You are my friend yes and how much I appreciate your concern for me I have spent my whole life with no one to worry about and I hope to spend many more.

\- The fact that people don't usually worry about it ... I don't care. - He said sighing finally releasing his arm and moving away from my personal space and putting his back to me. - I worry about you. I will always worry about you not for the stigmatization that society or its biology gives you, or for thinking less of you. I bother why I care, why I'm your friend.

\- How you can one turn a murder planning argument into a more or less reasonable conversation? And turns it into an emotional conversation? - I asked myself incredulous. - Don't do any idiocy Ivar. - I said assuming a serious tone again. - It's not worth it, people won't change just because you punched them.

\- When did I do something rash? - Asked turning and looking at me.

My entire answer was to look at the two-year-old who was trying to climb the playpen.

\- You can't use a baby as an argument. - He pointed accusingly at me. - That was a favor.

\- Your point? - I said while mentally thanking the heavens that we are finally leaving the tense conversation from minutes ago to a milder.

He didn't answer me by resolving that just using his typical eye roll as answer enough to my question. That is, I won this round.

\- I'' ll do lunch. - Said entering the kitchen.

It wasn't that bad, I thought to myself as I picked up of the baby's list checking there was something warning against some food. I'd pretty much dodged a bullet, now I just had to keep him busy enough for him to forget about it.

\- Oh, and just so you know this doesn't end my argument. - Said Ivar shouting from the room. - For what matters to me it's worth it. _You worth._

Did he say that? Or did I imagine the last part? I asked as I dropped all the pots on the floor with his statement.

\- Bastard. - I grumbled as I bent down to pick up the pots from the floor as I listened to their laughter from the living room.

It's these days that I wonder if it's a good thing or a bad thing to be friends with Ivar Lothbrock.

\- It's too early for you to start cursing me, we still have the whole weekend for that. - He spoke reminding me of my fate. - I haven't even really tried to stress you yet.

_Is it too bad now that it's me who am planning a murder?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and i am open to suggestions for any ideas you have for the next chapter. And what would be a good name for Oc? There is only a possible number of times someone can write "she" it in a text.


End file.
